A New Reason
by BrittRasetra
Summary: Now, there's a new reason to kill Naraku. And it may not be what your thinking. Miroku and Sango fluff. And a bit of Inuyasha and Kagome. This is my first fic, tell me what you think!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Inuyasha, sadly enough L

A/N: POV, switches from Sango to Miroku, and back again.  Characters might be a little OOC, seeing as how I don't know them as well as I would like. And this is my first fic, flames are welcome, I like getting better.

A New Reason

The weary travelers were making their way through the snow-covered town in hope of finding some nice family to let them stay for the night.  Snow was rare where these people traveled, although, the kids in the streets playing around only suggested that it was in fact a good thing.

            Inuyasha looked around the kids, "Feh.  Why are they always so noisy when the see something knew?"

            "Because it's exciting," exclaimed Kagome, pulling her warm fur jacket around her tighter.

            Inuyasha muttered something about stupid kids, in which no one but Sango heard, and she didn't voice her opinion.

            Miroku was walking ahead of the group, through the snow, looking for some poor family he could possibly take advantage and offer them demon checking's in their house.  None of the other really like this approach, but it was cold outside, so none of them could argue.

            Sango looked around, a sad look on her face, thinking about her brother, and how he used to like the snow, when the rare times came that it did snow.  Sango didn't have any warm clothes, only her traveling dress and armor.  Maybe this was the reason Miroku was so intent on finding a warm place to stay.

            Sango refused to believe that the monk could like her; after Kagome had told her over and over it was obvious.  And she also refused to believe she liked him, he was lecherous monk, and she couldn't like someone like that.  He would never have enough time for her; he would be too busy groping passing women.

            She looked from her thoughts as the group started to slow outside a large building.  She looked at it confused and then to Miroku who had walked up to the front door and walked in a little bell chiming telling the owner there was a customer.  Sango walked up beside Kagome, both shivering a bit, while Inuyasha was looking oddly at the kids staring at him.

            "You have ears!" a little girl yelled at Inuyasha pointing at him.

            "Yeah, so do you, you little…"

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, glaring at him, " be nice," she whispered.

            Inuyasha scrunched up his face and shooed the girl away, with his clawed hands.  "I was just going to tell her she looked like…"

            He was about to finish, but then Sango heard some yelling, and Miroku was flung out of the front doors landing face down in the snow.

            "If you ever lay your hands on my daughter again, I'll kill you, you lecherous monk!" an old man yelled standing in the doorway bright red.

            "Sorry sir," Miroku said pushing himself up, "I just couldn't resist, you have a very beautiful…"

            Miroku dodged the piece of firewood being thrown at him, and beckoned for the others to follow.  Sango shook her head frowning a bit.

            "What did you do this time you idiot?!" Inuyasha yelled in his face.

            Miroku put a hand up and calmly said, "She was a very beautiful young woman, and I wanted to know if she would bear my child."

            'Stupid monk' Sango thought to herself.

            "Feh.  Now we're stuck out here!  And Kagome is getting cold I don't want her to catch…" he stopped and looked around wildly.

Kagome was now blushing not sure of what to do, Inuyasha, being nice to Kagome?

            Miroku beckoned them forward, "I wouldn't let Lady Kagome and Miss Sango freeze out here, I will find us a place."

            Well, it was better than nothing; at least in this barn they could stay the least bit warm.  Inuyasha was sitting, legs folded under him, his arms in the sleeves of his Kimono, while Kagome was chatting animatedly with Sango, both of them wrapped in a blanket together keeping warm.

            'I wish I could be sharing that blanket with Sango…' he said to himself, not letting his gaze linger on her.  He was sitting up against the barn wall, his staff beside him leaning on the wall, he was away from the conversation, and he didn't want to be in it.

            He saw the look Sango had given him after he had been thrown from the house.  He was ashamed of himself then. Oh how he wished he could let Sango know his true feelings, but he couldn't.  She didn't see him how he saw her, she wouldn't understand his feelings for her.

            He pushed himself up leaving his staff; he nodded to Kagome and Sango as he went out the door into the snow.

            Sango watched Miroku going out the barn door, and turned to Kagome, "I wonder where he's going."

            "Hmm..." Kagome said for an answer.

            "Probably embarrassed for groping that girl, and you seeing him getting throw out," Inuyasha said smirking.

            Sango could feel herself blushing but she shrugged, " It's just what he does."

            Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kagome and Inuyasha share a look.  

            She looked between the two, Kagome smiling, and Inuyasha smirking, she knew what they wanted her to do.

            She looked over at Kilala and Shippo sleeping, and looked to Inuyasha once more.  He was actually smiling at her, "Go on," he said softly, "we'll keep things under control."

            She looked to Kagome and Kagome nodded towards her, and Sango stood up,

 "Alright," she murmured, and walked towards the door.  It was amazing how those two could read her thoughts so well.  How they knew exactly what she was thinking.

            She walked outside and looked down seeing the monk's footsteps leading around to the other side of the barn, she followed them, the soft snow flurries landing on her hair and eye lashes.  She heard the murmuring of something, and she poked her head around the corner and saw Miroku sitting on a stump of a tree talking to his hand with the wind tunnel on it.

            "…I could ask Sango to bear my child…but I don't want something as beautiful as her offspring to have something as wicked as you, if we don't succeed."

            Sango stood in shock…he really did like her…

            She saw Miroku turn around and his eyes went wide.

            "Sango…" he stuttered, "I was just out here thinking to myself."

            She shivered a bit 'he looks so peaceful sitting in the snow…' she looked to him, "I thought you might…want some company."

            He let out a small smile, "company would be nice, and you look cold anyways."  He opened the outer portion of his robe, as Sango walked towards him, she sat besides him on the stump, and he wrapped the other part of his robe around her.

            There was a comfortable silence until Sango turned towards him, her heart racing and she looked into his eyes.  "Miroku…do you…err…"

            "Love you?" he finished her question, looking back into her eyes, she felt a bit dizzy.

            She nodded not able to speak; she could feel herself blushing again.  Miroku pulled her closer, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  

            "My dead Sango, I do in fact love you," he said with no caution showing, "although I know you do not love me back.  They are just my feelings."

            He said it, so sure of himself; she pushed herself up and looked into his eyes too, shaking from cold or nervous-ness, she didn't know, " Miroku…I…love you too…"

            Miroku just stared at her; he knew something else was coming.  She could although sense a hint of surprise in his face.

            "But I can't allow myself to, if you're always going to be groping women," she finished.  

He looked at her, surprise now obvious on his face.  He sadly looked down at his wind tunnel, and looked to her, "and I could never allow myself for someone like you to deal with the burden of this curse.  I only grope other women, because, I need someone to carry this curse, and I would never want it to be you, my dear Sango."

That was his whole reason then…he was speaking the truth, she could see it in his eyes.  

He put his hand on the side of her cheek and stroked it, "but I do love you, Sango…very much."

She leaned forward to him, closed her eyes and shared a wondrous moment as their lips touched, making everything go away.  She pulled away from him looking into his eyes once more.

"This only gives us more reason to kill Naraku," she stated, " so we…can be together forever."

He smiled, and leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Yes it does," he said shortly.  He stood up pulling his robe from around Sango, and bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"It's time to get you inside, it is much to cold out here," he said smiling.  

He looked so happy when he smiled; she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he carried her inside.

            She looked inside as they walked in, Miroku still holding her, and her eyes found Inuyasha and Kagome.  Kagome was sleeping on his lap as Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's middle.  They were sleeping by the fire.  

            Sango smiled, as Miroku walked over to the fire and set her down, they both sat down together, and Sango laid against Miroku, and he wrapped the part of his robe around her body.  She stared into the fire, for as long as she could remember, until she fell asleep against Miroku, smiling to herself.

So, what did you think??  Should I make a sequel, or leave it there?  I don't know. ^__^ But I love Sango and Miroku, they're my favorite!  And there's a little Inuyasha and Kagome fluff, for all you fans out there.   Please review and leave your comments, I would love to make my writing better!


End file.
